THE QUEST TO KILL JANE part 2 carlisle's plan
by TheTwilightPixie
Summary: this is part 2 to my little mini series a continuation from THE QUEST TO KILL JANE..the beyotch just wont die. part two is mainly about jasper and aro.. its cool :


_The Quest To Kill Jane.. Part 2 : Carlisle's plan_

_My Intro Before I Continue The Story. _

_OK people I have finished my curry. I have had idea's. I'm ready to start part 2. If you haven't read part 1 ( The Quest To Kill Jane.. They Beyoch just won't die) go to my stories read it and come back. Oh and thank you. Anywho if you have read part 1 say a while ago this is just a memory refresher yes so. _

_Basically the cullens and Aro are going to kill Jane they all had idea's. Bella wanted her to be hit by a bus but like no. Edward wanted to serve her with C.D's again no. when Carlisle suddenly got a plan !. And I went for to have a curry anyway here is part 2._

_Part 2 : Carlisle's plan _

_Carlisle : I have a plan._

_Edward : Well do tell _

_Bella : has it to do with buses ??_

" _Everyone just looks at the girl"_

_Bella : so no _

_Carlisle : She hates all fluffy, baby, stuff, right ?_

_Markus : Hate with a passion_

_Aro : Hate with two passions my brother_

_Carlisle : so what if we set up a room, Here in forks full of fluffy. Pinkness. Barney. AND PUPPIES_

_Alice & Aro : that's diabolical !Bella : so what will we put in the emmm " room"_

_Alice : pillows_

_Aro : terrifying _

_Carlisle : DEFINATLEY PUPPIES_

_Aro : evil_

_Markus : Barbie's _

_Aro : OMG _

_Edward : I have the most evilest thing to put in that room _

_Carlisle : what Edward. don't hold back_

_Edward : MILEY CYRUS !!!!!!!!!!_

" _everyone sat in shock horror."_

_Aro : I don't think I can be that evil _

_Aro : How do we even get her _

_Alice : she's playing a gig here in forks we could kidnap her_

_Edward and Aro : OOH LET ME IM LIKE HER BIGGEST FAN !_

"_Edward and Aro high five each others similaritys"_

"_Bella rolls eyes" _

_Carlisle : Ok Alice, Rosalie, Bella and I will do the "death room"_

_Edward, Aro, kidnap Miley cyrus_

_Edward : Sweet !_

_Carlisle : Markus & jasper can get jane_

_Markus : WHY DO I GET THE DEATH JOB_

_Markus : AND HOW IN THE NAME OF FRICK AM I TO GET HER HERE_

_Jasper : I have a plan for that one_

_Markus : HANG ON WHEN DID CURLY BOB GET HERE_

_Jasper : you leave my bobby curls out of this _

_Markus : just tell me about your plan please _

_Jasper : Ill emotionally make her really, really, really happy AND YOU GRAB HER. And then fluffy room and Miley cyrus it is _

_Markus : that sounds good batman _

_Jasper : Batman ???_

_Markus : nicknames your batman and I'm robin _

_Jasper : ok robin lets roll _

" _jasper and Markus fly out of room"_

_Jasper And Markus's Mission :_

_Intro : _

_This people is jasper and markus's mission. Then the next time it will be bella, carlise, alice and Rosalie make a fluffy room. Like do you get me people so on and so fort. If you don't get me e-mail or comment now saying you don't get it and I shall tell you. Chanx ._

" _Aro and jasper are flying through the air at this point"_

_Aro : So I have to ask_

_Jasper : …_

_Aro : You know your curls _

_Jasper : IF YOUR GOING TO INSLUT MY CURLS TH--_

_Aro : no, no, no dude _

_Jasper : then what ?_

_Aro : Are they……… natural _

_Jasper : Hehe. No actually _

_Aro : Then what do you use super curl gel_

_Jasper : well I have to be honest. Super curl gel, affro brush and A LOT of hairspray _

" _A long thought of silence came upon them"_

_Aro : Would an affro suit me _

_Jasper : hmm yes but darken your colour and use gel not super gel_

_Aro : what are you a barber_

_Jasper : I wish. that's my life long dream_

" _aro laughs"_

_Jasper : well whats your one then _

_Aro : I can't say_

_Jasper : Please _

_Aro : no _

_Jasper : I wont tell no one _

_Aro : promise_

_Jasper : swear dude _

_Aro : id love to be a _

_Aro : a _

_Jasper : …………………… today _

_Aro : A lap dancer _

_Jasper : ….. WHY ?_

_Aro : I'd love to have that confidence like _

_Jasper : ARO MIND THAT --_

" _Aro fly's into a tree"_

_Aro : AHH THAT REALLY HURT _

" _jane steps out from tree"_

_Jane : Hello Aro, Jasper _

_Aro : AHHH_

_Jasper : AHHHH _

_Aro : AHHH_

_Jasper : AHHHH _

_Aro : AHHH_

_Jasper : AHHHH _

_Jane : AHHH_

_Aro, Jasper : what are you AHHHIN for _

_Jane : To shut you's the hell up _

_Aro, Jasper : ahhh I see_

_Aro to jasper : cough emotion cough cough _

_Jasper : cough on it cough cough_

_Jane : cough cough what ?_

" _jasper concentrate's on Jane's emotion making her happier"_

_Jane : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ha whats going on Ha im feeling happy………….. Which is a big deal….. For me HA_

_Jasper to Aro : tell a joke ?_

_Aro : OOH I know knock knock jokes _

_Jasper : anything. This is a test to check her happieness _

_Aro: Knock knock ?_

_Jasper : who's there_

_Aro : Fanny _

_Jasper : Fanny who _

_Aro : this joke isn't very fanny _

_Jane : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH_

" _2 hours later"_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Aro : I think she's ready _

_Jasper : try her with one more joke_

_Aro : Knock, knock ?_

_Jane : who hahahahahahahahahah is there ?_

_Aro : anna _

_Jane : anna who _

_Aro : ANNA 1,2,3,4 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_Jane : Hahahahahahahahahah_

_Jasper : idiots !Jasper: ok shes ready _

_Aro : ok lets go _

" _jasper picks her up"_

_Jasper : Ok were do I put it _

_Aro : sorry was I meant to bring a bag _

_Jasper : EH yeah _

_Aro : ooooh _

_Jasper : so what will I do with "it"_

_Aro : Drag it _

_Jane : DRAG ME BITCH !_

_Jasper : crap ! Its wereing off _

"_felix then steps from the tree"_

_Jasper : does your family live in that tree or something ??_

_Aro : crap _

_Felix : GIVE JANE TO ME !_

_So what will happen will they kill felix. Will jane EVER get to the fluffy room. WILL ARO EVER BE A LAPDANCER. Find out in the next story ! PART 3 COMING SOON !!!_

_READ AND COMMENT _


End file.
